SI TÚ TE VAS
by PeriesIII
Summary: Todo termina cuando llega tarde. Estaba muerta. Llovia y tenia frío, solo quedaban sus recuerdos. Fríos y amargos, muy amargos. ¿Puede un Malfoy enamorarse de una Potter? Todos creían que no. Lily Potter&Scorpius Malfoy.


**SI TÚ TE VAS…**

Capitulo 1.

En aquel momento sintió sus brazos morir. Sus manos sujetándola sin poder hacer nada. Y yacía allí, en su regazo, como muerta estaba. El cuerpo frío, la cara blanca. Una estatua de marfil, incorruptible. Y aún recordaba su imagen como clavada en su pensamiento, aquellos días de verano, unos que nunca olvidaria. Sin embargo, eran solo recuerdos, débiles, lejanos y lánguidos recuerdos. Pasaban como películas por su mente y cada uno, como fría daga, desgarraba lentamente su corazón. Y no pensaba poder soportarlo más, aún así, seguía allí, abrazándola, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de cualquier rasguño, por pequeño que este fuera. Tumbados en el frío barro que había originado la lluvia que caía como una fina cortina de lágrimas. Y era eso lo que empezaba a brotar de sus ojos, dulces lágrimas que caían con amargura. Los segundos, los minutos, las horas. El tiempo corría pero él no tenía prisa. "Solo se puede tener prisa si hay algo que hacer, y yo, no tengo nada"pensaba. Porque sin ella no había nada. La lluvia empapaba sus rostros y aún así seguí siendo hermosa, tan bella como la primera vez que la había visto, con aquel vestido blanco, esperando en el andén.

En un principio, al mirarla sintió repugnancia, otro Potter que venía a colonizar el mundo, lo que faltaba. Ella, por su parte, miraba el tren con admiración, esperando a ver algo maravilloso. Se había sentido raramente especial al recibir la carta. Sus padres la habían acompañado hasta la pared que la llevó al andén 9 y ¾ y ahora se sentía remotamente sola. La multitud que se agolapaba para entrar en el tren la despertó de su trance y recordó que el tren salia a las once en punto.

Cogió su carrito y su mochila y se acercó a la puerta del vagón que tenia más cerca. Un chico alto, atlético y rubio la miraba desde allí con asco. Intentó pasar pero pronto se dio cuenta de que si el chico no se apartaba sus esfuerzos serian en vano. Lo miró por un momento, esperando. La peliroja carraspeó con los dientes hasta que él se giró. El chico se fijó en ella y se la quedó mirando pero no se movió. Cansada de esperar a que se apartara se apoyó en su maleta y berreó:

-¿Tendré que esperar hasta mañana para que te apartes?-él no despegó su mirada de ella, sin embargo retrocedió unos pasos. Aprovechó el gesto para coger su maleta y entrar en el vagón que parecía empezar a moverse.-Gracias.

-De nada.-Lo que la sorprendió no fue ni la pose ni el porte con el que la miraba sino su voz. Parecia fría y arrogante pero tenía un timbre aterciopelado, casi dulce. La chica giró la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver su rostro y un escalofrio recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Zarandeó la cabeza y se adentró en el pasillo buscando un compartimiento libre. Durante el viaje, la chica no pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos grises con un matiz azul que reflejaban un frieldad y un control casi tranquilizante.

Su bienvenida había sido fría y desconcertante pero por aquel entonces él no sabía que la dulce niña que esperaba en el andén con la mirada perdida sería su perdición. Los primeros años que habían pasado juntos los habían gastado entre insultos y peleas que resultaban ser interminables. Al principio era entretenido, pero al cabo de un tiempo las peleas pasaron a ser desgastes emocionales. La pelea que más les había tocado a ambos fue en un dia de lluvia, en sexto.

Después de las clases, había decidido ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, quería estar preparada para los exámenes finales. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere. Él caminaba en dirección contraria, con su porte arrogante, egocéntrico e elitista. Iba enfrascada en un libro por lo que no lo vio. Él, en cambio, si la vio. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, tenía que hacerle pagar por el lío en que lo había metido el otro día, por su culpa le habían castigado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… si esta mi querida amiga, no sabía que te había dado por perseguirme.-La chica levantó la vista y le fijó en los ojos grises que ahora la miraban. Hizo una mueca de astío, cerró el libro y se encaró hacía él. Iba a decirle que no tenía ganas de pelear y que estaba un poco cansada y quería estudiar pero tuvo una idea mejor.

-En relidad… tienes toda la razón.

-Claro que sí, pero te he pillado, eres muy mala persiguiendo.-Hablaba como siempre, arrastrando las palabras y eso la irritaba sobremanera.

-Gajes del oficio querido.-Volvió a abrir el libro dispuesta a seguir andando. 3, 2, 1…

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano? Oí que le habían dado una paliza. No sería raro…-El sly lo dejó caer como si nada, esperando ver el efecto que solian surtir sus palabras. Y realmente funcionó. La peliroja sabía perfectamente que los que habían apalizado a su hermano eran, ni más ni menos, los slytherin que iban con el rubio. Se giró y volvió a cerrar el libro tranquilamente aunque sus ojos reflejaban una cólera dificil de esconder.

-Lo que no sería raro sería verte a ti en Azcaban, dónde tu familia debería estar desde hace años.-Si él atacaba, ella contraatacaba.

Pero sabía pefectamente lo venía ahora así que sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que él y lo apuntó. El chico, que poseía rápidos reflejos la apuntó también. Se apuntaban mutuamente, esperando a que uno de ellos lanzara el primer hechizo. Más este nunca fue pronunciado. Se miraban profundamente, esperando. Pasaron segundos, quizás minutos pero ninguno de ellos se movía. En algun momento quiso irse y alejarse de él para siempre ya que cada una de sus palabras dolía, y mucho. Pero no era una cobarde. El silencio se rompió.

-Deberias andarte con cuidado.-Advirtió él bajando la varita. Ella seguía apuntándolo sin decir nada.-Ya està Potter, se acabó.-Y se giró para irse.

-¡No!-Él se volvió hacía ella y la miró interrogante, aún no había retirado su varita y su pecho subía y bajaba repetidamente, agitado. Se había puesto más pálida y desfiante.-Acabemos con esto. Alza tu varita Malfoy.-El rubio no entendía. Siempre habían peleado y alguna vez se habían lanzado algunos hechizos pero nunca tan en serio.

-No voy a retarme contigo, te ganaria.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Aún no entendía y quiso tomárselo como una broma y eso enfureció mucho más a la Griffindor.

-Entonces no tienes de que temer.-Y lo entendió. No se trataba de una broma y lo decía muy en serio pero no quería retarse con ella, aún. Y tampoco quería terminar.

-No quiero.-Soltó simplemente.

-¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Coge tu varita!-Él no se movió. Y palideció al ver como uno de sus ojos dejó escapar una lagrima que ella limpió rapidamente. Cansada de esperar se acercó a él, cogió la varita de su bolsillo y se la puso en la mano. Lo miró y lo vio asustado. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero. No quiero lastimarte.-No había rastro de arrogancia en sus palabras, pero si un matiz de lástima que la mató por dentro. Estaba acostumbrada a ver como algunos de sus amigos le tenían lástima pero nunca lo había esperado de él. Después de unos segundos, el rubio guardó su varita y se fue por el pasillo. Dejándola sola. Se sentó en el suelo, encima de las frías baldosas, recostada en la pared y empezó a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho.

Esa pelea marcó un antes y un después. Las cosas cambiaron entre ellos y cuando él la miraba ya no era con rabia, ahora la miraba con lástima. Eso la ofendía y se sentía impotente. Él estaba preocupado, desde su discución no había vuelto a verla más que en algunas cenas o almuerzos, quería hablar con ella y no quería pensar que todo había terminado. Siempre se habían llevado mal y no podía olvidar que había una gran barrera entre ellos pero pese a ser una Weasley y llevar sangre Potter no quería perderla, la necesitaba, necesitaba todo de ella. Y eso le asustaba. No sabía que sentía por ella y a cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos se confundian más y más. Si no aclaraba todo eso se volvería loco. Y tenía que hablar con ella.

La había buscado por todos sitios: en la biblioteca, en su torre, en el patio, en el comedor, en las clases, en los pasillos… Hasta había estado a punto de pegar a un chico de su misma casa cuando él le había dicho que estaria en el cementerio, donde pertenecia. Antes, solía reirse de esas bromas pero había cambiado, ya no queria ser la persona que le habían enseñado a ser, elitista, arrogante, presuntuoso, cualidades para su familia, defectos para él.

Recorrió toda la escuela en una tarde, pasando por lugares donde nunca creyó ir. El único sitio donde no había ido era en los terrenos, en el campo de quiditch. Dudaba que ella pudiera estar allí ya que llovia pero era el único sitio que quedaba.

Bajó hasta el hall y abrió las puertas para salir. Dio un vistzo rapido al campo y allí la vio, montada en su escoba desafiando a la lluvia. Corrió hacia los vestuarios y cogió su escoba. Una vez en el campo se montó en ella y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio bajo la lluvia y llevaba todo el uniforme empapado, se notaba menos ágil.

La chica estaba a unos metros de él y parecía no haberle visto. Llegó hasta ella en pocos minutos. El viento les iba en contra.

-¡Vas a coger una pulmonia!-Gritó el rubio.

La peliroja pegó un salto en su escoba al escucharlo. Se giró hacia él y lo vio volando a su lado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó alzando la voz para que él pudiera oirla.

-Tenía ganas de dar un paseo.

-Ya, pues vete.-No le hacia gracia que estuviera allí.

-Siento tener que decepcionarte querida pero el cielo no es tuyo.-No iba a ceder tan facilmente.-Te vas a resfriar. Será mejor que pares.

-Cogeme.-Después de retarle aprovechó una oleada de viento y giró en sentido contrario para perderse entre la lluvia. No le hacia mucha gracia tener que perseguirla pero tenian que hablar y eso harian, costara lo que costara.

Llegar hasta ella no resultó ser tan facil como había pensado. Se paró en medio del campo y la buscó. No la visualizó hasta al cabo de unos segundos, corría veloz, justo delante de los aros. La pilló en pocos minutos. La tenía justo delante cuando vio como un poste se avalanzaba hacia ellos. Hizo lo que cualquier chico hubiera hecho en esa situación, se tiró encima de ella y la apartó del recorrido del poste. Pero no pensó en la caida. Estaban a unos diez metros del suelo y una caida como esa podia enterrarlos de por vida. La cogió de la túnica y la pegó a él, sacó la varita y conjuró el suelo para que se tornara blando. Y cayeron. Pese a ser blando, la caida había dolido. Se tumbaron en el suelo. Ella con el labio partido y él con una fisura en el tobillo. Y mirando al cielo empezaron a reirse. Reirse como nunca.

No hace falta decir que después de eso los castigaron. Y no pudo ser peor el castigo: dos semanas limpiando la gran y valiosa sala de trofeos. Sin magia.

Empezaba a tener frío sentado en el barro pero eso no quitaba la sensación de ahogo que sentía. A cada bocanada de aire sentía sus pulmones debiles y le costaba horrores dejar salir el aire de su boca. Los cabellos rojos se empezaban a llenar de barro dándole un aspecto sucio. Tenia la mente nublada y no podía pensar con claridad.Y de repente, llegó a su mente, como un soplo de viento, el brimer beso. Su primer beso.

Después del castigo, ella volvió a evitarlo y pese a que se habian empezado a llevar bien aún le dolian sus miradas. Pero él no iba a darse por vencido. Había aclarado muchas cosas y ahora sabía que la peliroja le gustaba, y mucho. Por eso, al verla en un pasillo sola no lo pudo resistir, se avalanzó hacia ella.

-No huirás otra vez.- Dijo él acorralándola en un rincón. -No esta vez.-Susurró acercándose a su rostro y enmarcándolo con sus manos. Tan tibia, tan suave, tan bonita. Tan ella.

Pero ella no tenía esos planes, no pensaba dejar que la besara así como así, no por eso había estado evitándolo durante dos semanas, ¡y vaya semanitas!

Con un elegante y rápido gesto deslizó sus manos por sus brazos y lo apartó de ella, quedándose en posturas opuestas, él contra la pared y ella amenazándole con un dedo.

-¡Como vuelvas a intentar ponerme un dedo encima te juro que tus posibilidades para ser padre se reduciran a zero!-Esperaba verle asustado, acobardado o simplemente arrepentido pero no esperaba esa reacción tan suya y arrogante, se puso a reir y ante sus propias narices ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Al carcajearse en su cara, la chica le golpeó con rabia en un hombro cosa que no surtió demasiado efecto. Él seguia riéndose.

Cuando iba a irse, el chico, de rápidos reflejos, la volvió a arrinconar entre sus brazos, aprisionándola en la pared. Dejó de reirse, la miró y acortó la distancia hasta posar sus labios en la pequeña oreja de ella.

-No me asustas, pequeña.-Susurró besándola en el lóbulo de la oreja. La cercanía que había entre ellos anulaba todos sus sentidos, enfriaba su piel y hasta llegó a creer que su ritmo cardíaco bajaba, tranquilizándola. Más notaba su sangre correr entre sus venas como alma lleva al diablo, calentándola y enfriándola con suma rapidez. -Nunca lo harás.-Y con el más suave de los susurros se acercó a sus labios y la besó, dulcemente.

Al recordar, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Sonrisa que duró no más que un instante y que quedó congelada, atrapada en un presente que dolía, dolía más que nada.


End file.
